The subject application is directed generally to control of document processing device operation. The application is particularly suited to monitoring and controlling device usage relative to each of a plurality of users.
Document processing devices in widespread use include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, electronic mail devices, and scanners. More recently, two or more of such functions are found on a single device referred to as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or multifunction device (MFD). Due to the cost of obtaining and maintaining sophisticated document processing devices, most enterprises will share devices between a large number of users. Often costs for operation of a device must be accounted for prior to device operation. This allows for costs to be allocated to individuals or departments or for billing back to clients.
Conventional office environments will include an interface on a document processing device, wherein a user must log in and supply a billing code before the device is enabled. It is time-consuming for each user to login to a device, recall, and then enter the appropriate billing code. This process results in longer queues to use a device and wasted time for users and is subject to erroneous code entry.